Titans Terminated
by The Incredible Mr.Showtime
Summary: Meet the T-950 Skynet's best weapon for terminating super heroes, He's strong he's smart, he's deadly, and his newest target is all alone. But as before the resistance was able to send back a protector through time, can he complete his mission? Who will be left standing?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey thanks for checking out my new story, Please read, review, and feel free to leave some constructive criticism. All characters are copyright their respective properties**

**Titans Terminated: Chapter 1 The future is not set.**

The wind howled against the black of the night, no creature was present upon the earth as a flying Hunter Killer made its patrol sweep over the barren land, no not one rodent or lizard scurried across the ground as its search light swept across an over pass lined with rows of cars that were little more than heaps of burnt, twisted, and vaporized metal with the remains of the men, women, and children who had been fortunate enough to have been caught in the blast unaware, and not suffer the aftermath of what rose up from the nuclear fires that scorched the earth.

**Program Results : 0.0 humans found Area Secure: Continue search**

The FHK continued on its flight path scanning with infared for any sign of resistance fighters.

**Audio detected: most likely match = automobile engine**

**New directive: Pursue and destroy.**

Without wasting a second the HK banked hard to the left and began acquiring its target. "Hey Sarge we got incoming! Flying HK on our rear and gaining speed quick!" yelled the young gunner standing in the back of the mid-90's Toyota pick-up to his commanding officer. "What the hell are you waiting for?! Take it down!" yelled the Sargent as he pressed down harder on the gas pedal. Both the gunner and the HK fired plasma rounds from their respective machine guns with neither hitting their target as Sarge swerved left and right to try and avoid fire. The engine screamed as sarge pushed the truck to its limits "Come on, come on" he thought as he cut the wheel, and thanked god he had taken what was left of the streets for this run as they had enough space for him to maneuver around when needed.

**BOOOM****! ** With a lucky shot the gunner was able to bring down his skyward assailant "YO sarge I got 'em!" he said excitedly "That's what you suppose to do." Said Sarge trying to remind the rookie that they were still in a combat zone with a little over a mile to go to their destination . "How bout a good job rook? Or nice shot kid?" no sooner had the gunner asked did he become blinded by a beam of light "Another flyer, he's right over us!" he yelled as the Sargent resumed his swerve tactic. "Take this you bastard piece of scrap, ARRRGGHH!" shouted the gunner as he fired wildly at into the sky.

**Calculating Driver trajectory: Target Locked**

**Arming Missile: Firing!**

**BOOMMMM****!**

The missile hit just off to the Pick-up's front left side "Ohhh Shittt!" yelled sarge as his vehicle tumbled thru the air, **CRASH THUD. **The Toyota landed on its roof before rolling with the momentum. Pain shot through Sarge's body as he crawled out of the space where the driver side window used to be. "Cameron!" he called to the gunner as he pressed the palm of his hand against his head to try and stop the massive headache he was having "Cameron, are you alive?" he asked again, he received no response. Looking up he noticed the HK was making its way back, he knew he had to move or he would be as dead as the rookie under his command was now.

He found a spot just outside of the flyer's search pattern (one good thing about fighting machines was that they were at least predicable and study of them could find holes in the way they operate) Sarge took a moment to look over the wound on his arm he had from the wreck, the crimson blood was a contrast against his green skin even in the darkness "Sargent Logan do you copy?" said a static voice from his radio "This is Sargent Logan I copy, my ride is destroyed, Private Cameron is dead, over." He said checking the sky again "How far are you from the target?" the voiced asked with no change of tone, death was a sad part of this war that had been all too common "I'm about a mile out, and I can see it from here. I'm on my way over and out."

Logan weighted his options carefully, should he become a bird and fly? Quicker but he had enough of Flying HKs today. Borrow underground? No, slow rate of travel and worm mines would be all over where he was headed. It looked like it was pounding the ground this time. He made his way from cover to cover slowly but steadily making his way to the only building that wasn't missing half its structure, a large steel colored pyramid in the middle of the vast wasteland. Every step he took reminded him of what was there before all this, before that pyramid was built, before the nuclear fire, before Judgment Day, before Skynet.

The fighting became more and more intense as Logan made his way closer to his objective, Conner had said that today was the day this war would end and one way or another Logan was sure he would be right. He was sure because in all his life he had only known one other man who could lead his troops the way that John Conner could have, and anyone who could lead the way Robin had was the best man for the job in Logan's mind.

Logan stopped for a moment to survey the area, The Resistance was fighting right outside Skynet's door, ground troops made up of whatever men and women who could fight had cleared through most of opposition of Terminators, but were now up against twin ground Hunter Killers. The ground HKs rolled and crushed whatever pieces of steel and skull that lay under their treads, the steel behemoths fired in burst at the cars and trucks that carried the large machine guns, blowing up their targets and forcing the Resistance fighters back some.

Logan raced over to the fight as fast as he could, running past buildings as they collapsed from the nearby explosions, he kept in stride as he scooped up a phase plasma rifle from a downed T-800 and a time bomb from a dead comrade before finding some rubble to take cover behind.

The Hunter Killers continued to press forward as they scanned for heavy weapons users (They were priority targets and terminating them reduced the offensive capabilities of the human solders) all the while Logan crept up behind them, making sure to stay as silent as possible.

**BAMBAMBAM**

Machine gun fire rained down in overlapping bursts on the Resistance fighters, scoring multiple kills for each HK with mounted cannon. Finally the twin metal monsters came to a stop as they both took aim at a new target, one of the utmost importance, they had spotted the leader of the resistance John Conner. Both HK closed in for a better shot

**Target acquired: locked on**

BOOOMMM

One of the HK went up in a giant ball of flames as the bomb Sargent Logan hit the sweet spot of the undercarriage of the Hunter Killer. The remaining HK started firing as its torso swept counter clockwise, Logan hurried to outrun the deadly beams. He managed to dart and dodge past the gun fire and ended up behind the HK, wasting no time Logan jumped up and morphed in to a gorilla. He quickly scaled up the Hk's back before mustering all his strength and ripping its head off.

"Sargent Logan, you never fail to impress." Said Conner as approached the burning heap of steel Logan had left "Damn straight John, What's next?" he replied, Conner lifted his gun and pointed it towards the Pyramid "We breach the doors and take out Skynet's mainframe." Could it really be that simple? Logan thought to himself, all they needed to do was get past a few doors and this long nightmare would be over.

The inside of the Skynet building was cold and sterile, steel floors and walls made up each room. Conner led his men to the elevator in the center of the building, he and his men watched as they descended down each floor the automated factory housed in the building that assembled T-800 series terminators "So this is where the metal mother fuckers come from. I can't wait to blow this place apart." Said the demolition expert John chose for this mission "I hear that." Said another solider, a skinny man with brown hair and dark blue eyes as he looked on at the assembling terminators "Sir may I ask who's the new guy in our crew?" asked Logan in reference to the brown haired solider "Everyone this is Sargent Reese, I wanted him with us for this one. He's a good soldier and he's yet to let me down in combat just like the rest of you."

Skynet's innermost core was a long cylinder like supercomputer that went up twenty feet, it hummed and vibrated loudly as it analyzed and decided every order to its various components out on the battle field simultaneously. It was hard for some of Conner's men not to marvel at in at least some small way "Hamilton find out what you can from the input terminal, Logan cover the door, the rest of us will start planting the C4." Conner ordered.

"General I found something you might want to see!" yelled Hamilton as he typed away at his keyboard "What Is it?" Conner asked even though he knew what he was about to be told "Four terminators sent through time, all have orders to Terminate at least one person." Hamilton replied "Who is the fourth one targeting and what model is for that matter?" John asked, He had no memory of a fourth terminator coming back to kill him. "T-950, multiple targets including the Justice League and The Titans. I'm pulling up a full list now sir."

Hamilton's screen scrolled with the various pictures "Where's it headed?" asked Logan as he turned to face Conner "It look like it's destination is Jump City." Hamilton said keeping his eyes on the screen "Hmm I've never seen this one before." He continued as he enlarged a picture of a young girl, with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes, Logan took a few steps to see who Hamilton was talking about, If it was jump city and a Titan associate he would know who.

His eye went wide when he saw who it was "Her name is Terra and we need to keep her safe." Said Logan "You sure about that Logan?" asked Conner "I'm sure sir, someone has to keep her safe." Logan answered.

"Rex you and Jones see what's left in that store room, we need T-800s with skin A.S.A.P." Conner ordered. The men were able to find what John wanted but only three models were covered. John had an uneasiness about asking if any volunteers would go through time to protect his mother Sarah, he knew who would agree to this mission and what the result would be "I will sir." Said Reese stepping forward, John accepted the fate this timeline had for his father and sent Kyle back to 1984.

Hamilton finished reprograming the last of the Terminators and was ready to send them out "Which one is going to Jump City?" Logan asked "This one here." said Hamilton pointing to the T-800 model 101 on the end "Could I have a minute with it?" asked Logan all the while never removing his gaze from the cyborg in front of him. "Why would you…" Hamilton started to ask "I just need a minute with it!" Logan strongly interrupted, Hamilton just nodded as he backed away "Are you operational?" Logan asked the Terminator "Affirmative." It answered. Logan looked deep into the 800's eyes "I need you to deliver a message for me…"

The Terminator crouched down on one knee as the time displacement generator started up, Sargent Logan looked one intensely as what looked like bolts of lighting formed a sphere around it, a lot for Logan was at steak and the Terminator was his best bet.

He watched as the chamber filled with light so bright he and the rest of his Tech-Com squad mates had to cover their eyes, a loud whiring noise filled the room

**ZZZZAARRRRGGGG BAMMMM**

The spot where the Terminator had been was now empty

**To be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: Just so you know In my mind's eye the T-950 is played by Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, also all Characters copyright their respective properties

**Titans Terminated Chapter 2: Things Changed**

The midnight air was cool this night in Jump City, not excitingly cold but rather comfortable. The town was mostly quiet half past one in the morning that is except for the drug deal that was happening at a construction site on the outskirts of town.

"I trust you brought the stuff?" asked the buyer, thin man in his early thirty's whose long nose, wide grin, and dark wraparound sunglasses gave him the look of the devil in disguise. "I have, as long as you brought the money." Said the dealer, a short, heavy set man in his mid-40's. The buyer nodded his head yes before opening a leather briefcase filled with stacks of cold, hard, and ill-gotten cash "Please retrieve this gentleman's merchandise Big E." Big Ernie or in some circles Big Evil grunted in agreement to the order, The Dealers 6'9 bodyguard did was quite a sight clad in his black steel toed boots, blue jeans that matched his denim jacket with black leather vest, and finger less gloves. He returned with a large black duffle bag in one hand and his double barrel shot gun that was sawed off at both ends in the other.

Both parties stepped forward to swap goods and complete the transaction when a bright flash of light caught their attention. "What the hell was that?" said the Dealer as he saw some sort of lightning storm happening on ground level before him. The Electrical storm climaxed with a sphere forming and then dissipating, leaving steel girders and cement blocks cut clean in half.

The T-800 rose up to his feet slowly, scanning his environment as he did.

**Scanning target 1: No Match=Subject Too Thin**

**Scanning target 2: No Match=Subject Too Short**

**Scanning target 3: Match Found**

The criminals were confused as The Terminator approached Big E "Your Clothes, give them to me." Said the T-800 "Fuck you pal" laughed Big E as he tried to sucker punch the Terminator, who caught Big E's massive Fist on the his hand. Pain Raced all the way up E's arm all the way up to his shoulder bringing him to his knees, He squirmed and tried to fight off The Terminator's grip, but all his struggling was for not. **CRRRACK**, Big E screamed in pain as The Terminator continued to apply pressure his hand even after it broke. From out of his back pocket the buyer fished out a switch blade with which he tried to plant in where the Terminator's kidney would be, The Terminator turned his head before knocking the buyer out with one punch.

**BAMM **The Dealer panicked as fired his .38 caliber revolver, or that's what must of happened he thought because a shot to the head should have put him down. Fear griped the dealer as The Terminator stared at him, dropping his gun he made a run for it and prayed to whoever would hear that The Terminator wouldn't follow after him. Left with no other alternative Big E started to remove his clothing

The Terminator finished strapping on the last fingerless glove and was about to leave when heard the buyer moaning "Whoever you are, I'll find y…" he was cut off by The Terminator planting his foot on the buyers chest. The Terminator leaned down slowly and snatched the Sunglasses off the Buyer's head and simply walked away.

"Man we are so late getting back to base." Said the worried solider as he waited for the red light to change to green "Rick you gotta learn to relax, bro." said Alex his half brother at arms. "God only knows how many potatoes I'll have to peel because of you." Rick said applying the gas "Nag, nag, nag. Learn to live a bit, and have some fun." Alex replied "I think you had enough fun for the both of us, you got bombed drunk, got in a fight, and WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Rick asked scared to death at the sudden burst of lightning that came from the alley way.

Rick decided to investigate what happened and if anyone was hurt "Hello? Is anybody injured?" Rick asked as he and Alex both got out of the 07 Jeep. The dark alley was a bad sign Thought Rick as he turned on the flashlight he had with him, but at least he knew that having a guy built the way Alex was gave them a chance if someone tried to jump them. "Come on man this is a waste of time, no one's around everything's fine." Alex said like an impatient child, Rick was mostly in agreement, everything looked fine and it seemed no one was there.

"What happened, I know I saw something." Said Rick as he closed his door "Military life is probably getting to you, I told you to start loosening up." Alex replied in his snarkiest voice "I'm starting to think you're roGHHGHAAHHH!" Rick screamed in agony as he felt tremendous pain surge through his abdomen, he looked down to try and figure out what happened when he saw it, a clinched fist coming out of his stomach . Bits and pieces, and bone and blood coved both the fist and the driver side of the Jeep "Oh my god! Oh my GOOD GOD!" yelled Alex in a panic as he felt a hand reaching around his neck "GOD HELP M…" he never had a chance to finish as his neck was broken in one sift movement.

The street lights came and went by the 07 Jeep as the T-950 drove down the streets of downtown Jump City, he looked over the items taken from his executed victims, among them were Alex's clothing consisting of fatigues, a black t-shirt, and calf high combat boots, A new smart phone with internet access, some cash from both of their wallets, and most importantly both of their .45 caliber side arms.

**Current tasks:**

**.Find Clothing = Complete**

**.Find Weapon = Complete**

**.Find & Terminate Targets = Incomplete**

The 950 pulled into the parking lot of a run-down motel (the kind that make Travelodge look like a five star resort) he threw enough money to get a room key without any questions and proceeded with trying to find his target. Using the smart phone he acquired earlier he found his through the local school district. From there he searched for hours every school in the county till he came across Murkami High's special awards students, and the picture of the geology award winner; a young girl with long blonde hair and Piercing blue eyes.

**Target Acquired**

The early morning sunlight slipped past Terra's blinds waking her from a peaceful nights rest. Well mostly peaceful after pressing down all of the anxiety from seeing Beastboy at her high school yesterday. After months of being unnoticed by the people of Jump City she thought she finally had that second chance she had always wanted, but whatever sense of peace, quiet, and being normal went down the drain when the grass stain called her name.

Today was going to be a long day, on her schedule today was Biology, gym class, and studying for that geometry test that was today, and geology which wasn't so bad since it was the only link to the earth she had since she had lost her powers.

School was going along fine (or as fine as school can go) when Terra opened the door to head to her next class when she Beastboy standing right in the middle of the hall way "Where is she? I have to talk to her." he asked two of Terra's friends, "He's here again! How can I get past him without him noticing me?" she thought angrily "Terra!" Beastboy shouted trying to get her attention. Terra headed to her next class hastily cursing in her mind with every step she took "I'm sorry for yesterday." Said Beastboy as he caught up to Terra, yesterday had gone at all like he had hoped and ended with her face covered in dirt. "I'm late for biology." Terra replied coldly before shutting the classroom door on him.

The whole day had been like this, she'd leave one classroom to find him waiting for her. Part of her wanted to just yell yes it's me, no I don't want to run around fighting anymore, isn't dying (or being as close to death as one could get) once enough. Finally she gave up trying to ignore him "Okay you got two minutes." She told him bluntly.

"Look, maybe you don't remember but I do. You're my friend, you're a teen titan." he said reaching out his hand "You're wrong." She replied taking stepping away from him. The second of silence felt like an eternity between them "You don't belong here Terra." Said Beastboy "Stop calling me that." She answered back angrily. She was starting become overwhelmed inside, all her anger mixed with the grief she felt having to do this to him, all because she wanted to finally just be normal.

"It's who you are." Said Beastboy, he was sure this was her even if she didn't realize it, he knew it was her, it had to be. Tears began to well in Terra's eyes, she knew that he knew, she knew it hurt him, she knew she could never go back "What do you want from me?" she asked trying to figure out what made her so damn important to him. "Why can't things just go back to the way they were? You were so happy then." He said hoping that she would recall more of the good times they had than the bad. "Things were never the way you remembered, now leave me alone." She said, she knew this was her life now, and nothing could ever take back what she had done.

"Here take this, In case you're in trouble, in case you need me, you can call me anytime." He said offering her his communicator, she wanted to reach out and take it, she wanted to have her old friends back, she wanted to be with him "I don't need it." His heart sank at her words "But-" he tried to argue one last point "Times up." She interrupted as she turn away "Terra?!" he said not knowing what else to say, she pause for a moment trying to come up with something to let him down easy "Things Change Beastboy." She said solemnly "The girl you want me to be is just a memory." Terra continued as she turned to look him in his eyes, a gesture that took every ounce of willpower in her to attempt.

Another silence between them seemed like an eternity, neither knew what else to say, both were holding on steadfast to what they wanted. He burned inside, every part of him was hurt, confused, angry, and desperate for her. A loud beep rang out from Beastboy's communicator, he flipped it open to see Robin's face on the screen "Beastboy, come in Beastboy, we need your help." Said the Titans' leader before the screen staticed and faded out. Beastboy noticed some creature facing off with Raven in the background and knew he had to help "Come with me." He said hoping that if not for him she would step up for the rest of the team, shaking her head no was her reply.

"You go. You're the Teen Titan, that's who you are." She said, even if she wouldn't face whatever was out there she knew that there were others who counted on him "that's not me, I'm not a hero to save the world." She continued to explain, and in her own mind she wasn't lying, after all who could she ever be called a hero again after everything she had done. Slowly she started backing away from Beastboy towards her class "I'm just a girl with a geometry test this period, and I haven't studied." A flood of students came into the hallway as the bell rang for next period, Terra receded further and further into the sea of bodies and out of Beastboy's view until she was gone. "It's over, She's gone." Beastboy kept thinking to himself as he made his way through the hall.

He stepped through the front door and down the steps of the building, but before going through the gate he turned his head over his shoulder. No one was there, his last bit of hope for Terra died at that moment. He opened the gate and

**BAM BAM BAM**

Gunshots rang out much like the school bell had earlier "Terra!" Beastboy yelled as he raced to back to try and find her.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titans Terminated Chapter 3: Future Shock**

**BAM BAM BAM**

Gunshots rang out much like the school bell had earlier "Terra!" Beastboy yelled as he raced to back to try and find her.

**5 minutes earlier **

The sun's bright afternoon light reflected off the 2007 Jeep as the T-950 pulled into the high school parking lot. He walked briskly down the hallway, continuously scanning for any sign of the target until he found the door to the school's office. The office was a small square room adorned with various accolades and generic, worn out PSA posters, there at the lone desk a sat the secretary who after a minute of silence stopped typing on her computer to address the T-950.

"May I help you?" she asked disingenuously "Is Terra Markov here? There's a family emergency and she needs to come home." Lied the 950, as he gave his best attempt at emulating worry "And who are you?" the secretary asked "I'm her uncle, Bob." Said the 950 "Are you on the pick-up list?" asked the secretary as she pulled up Terra's file from the School computer. "It's really important that I see Terra right now." The 950 stated instead of answering the question "Well I don't see you on the list, and I can't release a student to you if you're not…"

"Terra Markov to the office please." Rang the secretary's voice over the school's speakers. "Damn it Beastboy, I knew this would happen." Terra thought out loud as she turned around, her day was screwed up to say the least and it was all because of that green skinned changeling, all Terra wanted at that moment was for the day to be over.

The T-950 took a moment to look over Terra's file on the computer monitor, other than a more recent picture all he found was the address to an orphanage she was staying at, she had no family listed, and tons of information was missing. It looked as if someone took pity on this girl and let her in off the street.

**Audio detected=Footsteps approaching**

The 950 released the safety from his .45 and took aim, the door slowly creaked open "sorry that it took so long…"

**BAM**

It was a clean shot straight through the head with a single round, the 950 walked around the desk and stood over the body to confirm the kill. The woman was terminated, but not the intended target. She was the wrong age, weight, and hair color, and happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Several students and whatever faculty member's screamed as they witnessed the shooting of their principle in front of their very eyes. The T-950 looked up at the crowd when there among them, across the hall he saw her.

**Target Acquired**

The 950 turned to face Terra who was still in shock from what she had just witnessed, she stared into the killer's eyes which were trained on her, she started to back away as he started to approach her, he raised his gun and lined her up with its sights.

**BAM BAM BAM**

Terra dropped to the floor as the bullets whizzed by her, "Arrrghhh!" cried out a student who was grazed by a bullet. Terra rose up and started sprinting as fast as she could through the hall, The T-950 followed after her in pursuit, knocking down several students who were too slow in moving out of the way. Terra rounded a corner and was almost out the door, but after checking behind her she failed to notice the wet floor sign posted and landed hard on the floor.

Terra started to crawl but was hindered by the pain in her back and legs. She pulled herself across the cold, linoleum until she noticed a pair of black steel toed boots in front of her face, "You gotta help me, there's a killer in this school…" suddenly Terra was dragged up to her feet by the collar of blouse "Hey, What are you doing?!" Terra asked fearfully.

The Terminator ignored the question as he saw the T-950 make his way around the corner, The Terminator used his back as a shield for Terra as the 950 fired several shots from his gun until his clip was empty. "RUN!" said The Terminator as threw Terra into a classroom after bashing in its door with his forearm.

With no wasted motion The Terminator spun around to face the T-950.

**POW POW**

The Terminator fired with both barrels of the sawed off shotgun he took from Big E, the shells stunned the 950 long enough for The Terminator to reload **POW POW, **Another two shots knocked the 950 backwards against a wall of lockers. The 950 pushed off the lockers to generate some momentum, with it he launched himself at The Terminator before landing a leaping tackle. Both machines scrambled to their feet, the 950 was the first up and connected with three big punches before landing a roundhouse to the Terminator's head , somehow The Terminator managed to stay on his feet and plowed straight ahead into the T-950 taking him through a wall and into the boys bathroom.

The stalls came crashing down as The Terminator drove the 950 through them, the 950 braced himself as The Terminator planted him into the tiled floor. The Terminator searched for some kind of weapon to use to try and finish off the 950, but nothing could be found lying around, this momentary loss of focus allowed the 950 to sweep The Terminator off his feet.

After getting up the 950 smashed his fist through the wall behind a toilet, water spouted out from the hole as he ripped out a pipe to use as a weapon. The T-950 waited for The Terminator to get back up before taking a swing at him **DING**, the first shot connected, **DING**, so did the next, the Terminator blocked his third shot and use the pipe to flip the 950 over his shoulder. The T-950 didn't waste any time after it landed to counter attack by planting its feet against the still bent over Terminator's mid-section, and flipping him through the far side wall.

The 950 kicked up to his feet and caught The Terminator by surprise with a spinning back fist, followed by a straight kick that sent the 800 through the faculty lounge door. The Terminator quickly reached his feet but the T-950 was already there waiting, The 950 grabbed the Terminator by his head and sent him face first into the vending machine that stood against the back corner of the small square room. The 950 wasn't quite done yet as he pulled the Terminator out of the vending machine and straight through the window, down to the parking lot.

The 950 looked down at the Terminator from the lounge, the 800 hadn't moved yet which most likely meant that the impact forced the Terminator to reboot. The 950 knew it wouldn't be long before he was back up, and sprinted back to the class where Terra had been deposited.

**Visual Scanning: Number of targets 0.0**

The T-950 slowly turned it's head left to right as it walked across the large classroom, each step was quick yet deliberate.

**CLANCK**

The 950 stopped dead in its tracks as he picked up the loud noise of a steel gate making contact with a chain link fence.

**Audio detected: Distance=50 feet**

The 950 noticed a window that was left open, and looking out past a mass of students trying to make their way through the gate, he saw one scrawny teenage girl with blonde hair running across the street.

**CRASHH**

The 950 landed on its feet as shards of glass both big and small rained down around him. Terra made the mistake of turning back to see what that noise was.

**Target Identity=Positive: TERMINATE**

The 950 drew his other .45 pistol as he started to give chase. Terra ran with every ounce of strength she had in her legs but try as she might, the T-950 was closing in.

**BAM**

A bullet whizzed right by Terra's face

**BAM**

The second round grazed where her left arm and shoulder met, the combination of the wound and her own momentum forced Terra to stumble down an alleyway. The hot sting the bullet left slowed Terra down considerably, she kept herself propped up against a wall as she moved as fast as she could (which was about the pace of a brisk walk). Terra could see the other side of the ally, "maybe if I could just get there someone could help me" she thought as she inched herself toward her goal.

**CLICK**

Terra knew that had to be the sound of a gun being cocked and it was pointed her. she closed her eyes tightly and prayed that it would be quick and painless, enough pain had been caused today and if she knew this was how things would have turned out, she would have said goodbye to the one friend who never totally gave up on her instead of telling him "THINGS CHANGE".

"Beastboy, I'm sorry." She whispered

**ROARRR** was what she heard in return

The T-950 turned around to stand face to face with a green Grizzly Bear which tried to pounce on him. The two struggled and jockeyed for position, the 950 started to gain the upper hand until Beastboy morphed to his lion form (which sacrificed stability on his hind legs for weight). The T-950 wrestled Beastboy to the ground, but the green skinned changling got right back up on his feet and leaped onto the 950.

**HONK HONK**

Terra turned her eyes from Beastboy at one end of the ally, to the silver 2001 Chevy Silverado on the other "Get in!" The Terminator yelled. Terra looked turned her head back towards Beastboy, He had the 950 pinned underneath him with one paw on its chest, the 950 used both of its hands to block the other paw from attacking. "Come on!" the Terminator called again

Terra was frozen in place, she knew staying would most likely get her killed, but she couldn't just leave Beastboy, not after he came back for her. Without warning Terra felt something pull her up by her arm "Hey, let go of me!" she protested, The Terminator gave no reply as he continued to drag her along. Beastboy looked up as he saw someone forcing Terra to go with him "Terra!" he said after morphing back into his human self. The 950 took advantage of the distraction the Terminator caused by sending Beastboy head first into a dumpster.

The Terminator was able to manage getting Terra as well as himself into the front seat of the extended cab pickup and sped off moments before the 950 could reach them. The 950 began to scan the area for a car nearby.

"Honey, I know you said no but I'm going anyways." Said the owner of black on black H2 Hummer to his wife via his Bluetooth headset "Listen I earn the money, so I get to spend it." He continued as he reached into his pocket for his keys "Go ahead and go to your sister, I'm stil goinARRGhh!" the man's speech was cut off by a punch to the kidneys from the 950 which made the man crumble to his knees.

Beastboy started to come to senses in time to see the 950 start up the Hummer and begin to give chase. The young titan transformed into bird and flew off after him.

"who are you?! What's Going on?!" Terra asked with panic and fear ringing in her voice "My mission is to protect you." Replied The Terminator "Why?! Why do you have to protect me?! What does that guy want?!" Terra asked still confused as to why this was happening to her. "Is it Slade?" she asked figuring he was most likely the cause.

**CRASHH**

The Terminator checked his rear view mirror and saw a black H2 Hummer headed straight for them even though it just hit the rear end of a new Toyota Corolla and sent it spinning out. The Terminator stomped down on the gas and began to swerve back and forth between lanes and around cars in an attempt to loose what had to be the 950. The 950 followed as The Terminator's trail as closely as possible, but had no concern over rear ending a car when the turn was too sharp to make. The Terminator continued swerving in and out, he glanced at rear view mirror but didn't see the 950.

**CRASHHHSSH**

some glass from the windows shattered as The 950 side swiped with the Chevy after using the sidewalk to bypass some unnecessary traffic, the impact from which nearly caused The Silverado have a head on crash with a dump truck in the oncoming lane. "Hold on!" ordered The Terminator before he side swiped the 950, the Hummer was solid enough that the force of the impact didn't quite send it head on into the row of cars parked by the sidewalk.

Sparks began to fly as the 950 started to pull into the pickup's side, and tried to force it again in to the oncoming lane. The Terminator looked ahead and saw the street light changing colors from yellow to red, the tires squealed as he slammed on the brake . The 950 was too late in following suit and ended up in the middle of the intersection, it tried to shift into reverse but something caught its attention.

**HONKK HONKK**

The loud horn of an 18 wheeler sounded before the Simi-Truck smashed into the driver side of the T-950's Hummer. The Truck Driver tried to slow down but it the momentum of his diesel power Mack forced the Hummer to flip over and skidded through to the middle of a grocery store.

The Terminator maneuvered around The Simi-Truck and raced off as fast as he could. "are you injured?" asked the Terminator "I got caught in the shoulder back there." Terra answered. The Terminator grabbed at Terra's wounded shoulder "Ahh! That hurts!" she yelled as he began to examine it "No sign of shattered bone, Pressure will stop the bleeding." The 800 responded. "You could be a little more gentle." Said Terra as she tried to lift the Terminator's hand away, "Incorrect, adequate pressure is needed. You'll live through the pain." He said even though he did ease his grip very slightly. Terra looked over to her left and noticed the divers seat behind the Terminator stained in blood "How are you still alive? That guy shot you and it's not just a flesh wound. At the very least you should be unconscious." Asked Terra as she readied her hand against the door latch.

"I'm a cybernetic organism, Living tissue over a metal endoskeleton." The Terminator answered "Could you repeat that in English?" Terra asked though she mostly knew what he was saying "I'm a machine." Said The Terminator as he turned his head toward Terra. "And the guy who tried to kill me?" she said staring in to the dark sunglasses over The Terminator's eyes, hoping to find a glint of humanity within them. "You have been targeted for Termination by Cyberdyne Systems, Series T-950." He replied turning his attention back towards the road "On a scale from one to ten, how bad is that?" asked Terra enviously "T-950 is equipped with harden battle chaise developed for combat with Meta-Humans…" Terra interrupted the 800 mid-sentence "Meta-Humans? Wait, you don't mean super heroes do you?" She asked remembering hearing the term someplace before "Correct, it also runs on a Neural Net 2.0 processor, which allows it to improvise weapons and tactics based on it's surroundings." The Terminator stated

"Jesus, what else could happen today?"

**Thump**

The suspension of the pickup bounced up and down as Beastboy landed in his human form "Terra!" he said as he banged on the rear window with his fist "Stop the truck." Said Terra, The Terminator complied with her request "You okay?" He asked as slipped in through the back window "Yeah I'm fine. Look Beastboy thank you for coming back for me." Said Terra looking back over the bench seat "Sure thing, you know it seems to me that with you, the more things change the more they stay the same." He said somewhat sardonically. "Tell me about it." Where the only word she could find.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
